MGS: The Patriot's Knight
by eternalscrappy
Summary: Snake is drawn to a mysterious underwater base by an even more mysterious cyborg ninja in search of answers to his questions about The Patriots and his past. Note: This story takes place directly after MGS2 as an alternate take on the end of the series. It was written before MGS3 and does no include its history.
1. Part 1

MGS – The Patriot's Knight: Part 1

Shortly after Otacon's codec message with Snake, he gets an email from his so called "contributor," the dead patriot. Otacon reluctantly opens it and all it contains is a set of coordinates. Otacon then looks on his map and sees the coordinates are set in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

He once again calls Snake on his codec and tells him about the e-mail. Snake responds with four words. "Otacon get the Kasatka."

Not long after, Snake sits suited up in the chopper over the Pacific. He peeks over the edge to the water down below and then looks up at Otacon in the cockpit. "What makes you so sure this information is reliable?"

"I've only gotten one other e-mail from this contributor and it was telling us that he will be one of our major sponsors. That was within a week of us forming Philanthropy. Now he says he wants to meet us two minutes after we found out that he's been dead for over 100 years. He's obviously plugged in somewhere."

"Why do think he wants to meet us, Otacon."

"I don't know but I don't think he would help us for four years and then kill us after donating that kind of money."

"Well exactly how much money are we talking about?"

Otacon turns around to look at Snake from the cockpit. "How many bullets do you think you've ever fired?"

Snake answers emotionless "A lot. Why?"

"Because the numbers probably higher that that."

Snake turns his head and sees in the distance an object flying across the sky. He's immediately puzzled as two what it is. The mysterious figure is much bigger than a bird but also much smaller than a plane. "Otacon, what's that. It's moving faster than anything I've ever seen."

Otacon picks up the binoculars and focuses. "I don't know but I have a feeling you're here to find out."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's plunging into the ocean."

Snake takes the binoculars away from Otacon and looks. He nods and has only one reply. "Let's go."

"Snake, let me get closer so you don't have too far to dive."

As Otacon turns around his partner is nowhere to be seen. He looks down and sees Snake plunging to the ocean.

Otacon then pulls away and lands on a small island ready and waiting to be of use.

As Snake swims with his SDV down to the ocean floor he sees nothing and quickly realizes this was a horrible decision. Whatever, if anything, he's swimming to can tell he's coming from a mile away.

Then he notices something swimming next to him. He looks over and it's a cyborg ninja. The ninja signs for Snake to follow him. Snake firsts hesitates and then agrees knowing the ninja could have easily taken him out from behind if he wanted.

Snake follows the ninja and in the distance he can see light. Soon it becomes clear what the two were swimming towards: a city resting in between a crevasse on the ocean floor. As the monstrous city comes into view Snake can only think, 'What the hell have I gotten myself into now.'

Snake dumps the SDV and swims into a door the ninja has opened in the side of one of the structures. As the water drains out of the room Snake immediately draws his SOCOM and points it at the ninja.

He looks the cyborg up and down and is instantly confused. This ninja is nothing like Olga or Fox. Instead of a sword on his back, he carries an M4, a belt with supplies and a silenced berretta in a holster. Snake stops surveying the ninja and regains his focus. "Who are you?"

The ninja quickly replies. "Hello, brother."

"Liquid?"

"No. Our relation is more ideological than literal. A brother in arms if you will."

The ninja touches his helmet revealing his face. Snake doesn't recognize the man. "I assume my invitation came from you."

The ninja moves his hands signaling Snake to keep quiet. "I've already disabled the security on this side of the structure for us to sneak in but the other side is fine, so shhhhh. Now as far as who I am, let's just say I'm the person this exoskeleton was really made for."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have the answers you so desperately seek."

Snake lowers the gun. "So you're the 'dead' Patriot that's been sponsoring us."

"No. It's true The Patriots are dead. But I just used that name to get your attention."

"Why?"

"Because it helps to have another in the war against Metal Gear."

"There's a Metal Gear here?!"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why did you drag me down here?"

The ninja turns slowly and pauses before asking a question. "What is Metal Gear?"

"Are you serious?"

"Just answer."

Snake sighs and reluctantly answers the question. "Metal Gear is a nuclear equipped walking battle tank. One time it was nuclear equipped so that can fire from any spot on the world to any other spot on the world with almost 100% invisible warheads."

"Perfect answer. What we are in right now is an underwater Air Force base. Brilliant idea, right? Well what it's used for is the production and development for their version of 'Metal Gear'."

"How did you get this intel? Otacon has been looking for the Air Force's Metal Gear forever."

"I didn't say Metal Gear was here."

Snake starts to get frustrated. "You just said…"

"What I said was their version of 'Metal Gear'. Let me explain. The Army had a Metal Gear called REX. Because of Shadow Moses Metal Gear's development plans leaked across the world and the Marine's RAY was created to stop them. Then He ordered the development of Arsenal by the Navy to control the flow of digital information. Now He plans to have the Air Force build him FAL - short for falcon - to use as His ultimate weapon. Now when you told me that Metal Gear was a walking talk you were correct; and so that is why FAL is not a Metal Gear."

"Well if it's not a tank then what is it?"

The ninja pauses for a moment. "A suit."

Snake has a look of confusion and the ninja continues on. "It's a virtually impregnable suit armed with a rail gun, 30 mm machine gun, 30 missiles, a pressurized hydro gun and portable 2 nuclear warheads."

"Oh my God."

"That's not all. The suit can fly, reach speeds of up to Mach 4 and swim like you wouldn't believe."

Snake pulls out a smoke and lights it. "So how do we destroy it?"

"We can't blow it up because the damn thing is carrying warheads so I'm going to take action not on FAL, but by taking out the ones that plan to use it. I've had a contact working here keep me posted on FAL. He told me that the suit was operational when GW was fully eradicated. I guess He couldn't wait to start His war."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"He had the base deserted. Why, I have no idea. But whatever it is we have to stop Him before He can successfully recreate Outer Heaven."

"What are you talking about? Who is He?"

But before the ninja could answer an explosion cuts off the conversation. The two are thrown in opposite directions and in between them a giant hole erupts with water. A wall from the flood protection system drops between the two warriors cutting them off.

Snake looks through the window and sees RAY swimming to him. He runs down the hall but before he reaches the end RAY docks with the structure.

A series of doors start to open and Snake draws his SOCOM pointed at the opening door. As the door opens Snake sees Ocelot and lying beside him is an unconscious Otacon. The two exchange a stare before Ocelot shows a grin. "Hello, Brother."

Snake doesn't even wait. He fires his gun five times but the bullets miss hitting the bulletproof wall. "I thought you learned last time, brother."

Liquid taps his hip and shows Snake the device that repels bullets. "That tracking device you planted on me was pretty damn big. Easy to spot. Too Easy. I simply destroyed it when I got to the location the Patriots gave me. But nothing was there. Nothing. No buildings. No people. Just a grass field that supposedly went on forever. I knew you would come up with something, Snake, so I went looking for the Kasatka. When I found it your little errand boy wasn't far behind. He resisted torture quite well, but I still broke him. Would you like to know what technique I used?"

Snake screams in anger and fires the gun once more. "Snake, Snake, Snake. We already went through this."

Liquid draws Ocelot's Revolver. "Now, what have you learned here at this base?"

Liquid starts walking towards Snake who simply grins and holsters his gun. "It's not what I learned, it's what I know. And I know that you're STILL not as fast a shot as Ocelot."

Snake kicks the gun and punches Liquid in the face. The gun slides down the hallway. Then Snakes grabs Liquid's device and smashes it to the floor. Liquid retaliates with a punch. Snake ducks and draws his gun but Liquid grabs his hand and points the gun straight up in the air. Liquid knees Snake in the stomach and slides down the hallway. He picks up the gun and fires at the same time Snake does. Then two bullets fly through the air and collide sending a spark of light through the hallway.

Liquid gets on his feet. "Well that's a first. Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll find out myself."

Liquid looks at the options he has and runs to the left of the hallway intersection. Snake picks up Otacon and drags him to a laboratory further dawn the hall. Inside Snake sees a scientist sitting at a desk.

Snake places Otacon down and draws his gun. "Who are you?"

"I'm the lead developer for FAL."

"So you're being held here?"

"No. Why would you think I'm being held here?"

"Well everyone else is gone. Why are you still here?"

"You can start by pointing down the gun." The scientist adjusts his glasses. "I'm Dr. Mark James. And I am here because of my orders."

Snake keeps one hand to point the gun at the doctor and uses the other to drag Otacon in. "No. I will not drop my gun. If you're under orders you're still a threat. But I have to ask you: please treat my friend?"

The doctor runs over to Otacon, picks him up and puts him on the desk. The doctor begins to treat Otacon's wounds. "He'll be alright. So why do you still point the gun at me after I helped your friend."

"This gun was the only reason you did. Now tell me everything you know."

"I was sent down here to work on FAL: The Metal Gear suit for the Air Force. Production was completed two days ago but I was told to evacuate my men yesterday and work on uploading the Navy's GW system into this base's mainframe."

"What!?"

"Those were my orders. Load GW into the mainframe."

"Is it possible?"

"Yes. Absolutely. The download is on manual right now. I'm just overlooking it."

"Can you stop it?"

"Yeah but…"

Snake pushes the gun forward. "DO IT!"

"But my orders…"

"Screw your orders! I'm telling you right now to stop the download!"

"Jeez. Fine."

The doctor walks over to the computer and begins typing.

"That's strange. The download is locked. I can't stop it."

"Who has the power to do that?"

"My superior, I guess."

"Who is that?"

"Well actually he's not my real superior. He just showed up yesterday and told me to evacuate my facility and gave me these orders…."

Snake once again thrusts the gun towards the doctor. "WHO?!"

"Well actually, now that I think about it, He kind of looks like… you."

Snake pauses for a second. "What did you say?"

"Yeah. Different hair and all but He definitely looked like you. He called himself what was it… oh yeah…."

At that precise moment a knife darts across the room hitting the doctor square in the head. Snake looks behind him only to see Vamp smiling in the doorway. "Everything is going according to plan, but I'm glad I finally get to face you in battle after all these years."


	2. Part 2

MGS – The Patriot's Knight: Part 2

"Vamp!"

"Yes. Since the first time we met I've had an urge to face you in true battle. But when we met again two days ago I had to follow the simulation, so our fight was unable to occur. But now, now we shall truly face one another."

"Fine."

Snake draws his gun and fires several times. Vamp dances around the bullets and jumps to the opposite side of the room. Snake quickly takes cover behind a desk as Vamp tosses several knives. The blades hit the desk and fall to the floor. Snake reloads his gun and looks up. Vamp takes out a knife and throws it at Snake as the gun is pointed.. Snake shoots down the knife and fires several more shots at Vamp.

The Romanian dives across the room and throws a knife downward.. The knife hits the ground and something grabs Snake. He can't move. Vamp smiles and walks slowly over to Snake. He circles the immobilized Snake and sniffs at him.. Vamp then takes out a knife, stands behind Snake and holds it to his neck. "Now, I will taste the blood of a true legend."

Vamp is about to slice Snake's throat when he suddenly stops. Vamp sniffs around and looks straight forward. Vamp eyes grow wide in realization. "Damn."

Out of nowhere Vamp is thrown back to the wall and the ninja reveals himself by taking off his camouflage. He is pointing his gun directly at where Vamp's head used to be. The ninja slowly steps forward and keeps the gun directly pointed at Vamp who looks at him in shock.: "Messiah? He'll be very disappointed."

The ninja asks Vamp. "You know me?"

Vamp quickly jumps up and flees into the vent.

The ninja walks over to the knife that restraints Snake and pulls it from the ground freeing Snake. "Thanks. Now I have to ask, who is the He you were talking about?"

The ninja points his gun at Snake. "No. I demand some answers first. Who was that?"

"What are you doing? That's Vamp."

"That was not Vamp. Because the Vamp I've heard of is a low level slave to the government. That man knew something. The Vamp I've heard of wouldn't know about this place but somehow he's here and it seems like he was invited. Now tell me how does he know you?"

"During my first days in Fox-Hound we had a training exercise. It was quite simple. Dead Cell attacked a location and Fox-Hound restrained them. We weren't allowed to actually kill each other so that is why Vamp wants to face me in true battle."

"Something doesn't add up. He said he didn't fight you at the Big Shell because it wasn't part of the simulation. Why would Vamp follow the S3 plan when he wasn't even aware of its existence? I know you don't have the answers, but maybe we can find out together."

The ninja lowers his gun. Snake immediately draws his. "Ok my turn. Who the hell are you and who are you referring to as He?"

"Is this supposed to be the part where I say: I'm like you, I have no name. Well that's not true. You had a name, David. I never did."

"What are you talking about?"

"They thought that your genes would control you and force you to join the military on your own. So they let you live a semi normal life. They were right. You joined the army as promised and quickly became the best soldier they ever had. It wasn't long before Big Boss recruited you.

"I was a different story. Even though my father was a soldier, it wouldn't be a certainty that I would choose that life for me. So He held me, trained me to be His 'perfect weapon'. Even though the gene therapy process wasn't complete back then they had an idea of what they were doing. They gave me everything I needed to be perfect. I never stopped training from birth. He, in fact, created this exoskeleton for me. They never gave me a real name, Dave. So He thought it was fitting to call me Messiah because I would be His 'savior'. Basically what you could say is that I'm not His pawn, but His knight."

"Someone once told me that 'We are not tools of the government or anyone else. Fighting was the only thing I was ever good at, but at least I fought for what I believe in."

"Frank told you that didn't he. I met him once before he joined Fox-Hound. He thought I was just a fellow SEAL but I was really testing his skills for Fox-Hound. Smart guy. But he's wrong. We don't fight for what we believe in. We fight for what He wants us to. Believing in it is just a counter part. He's had me do many things. Kill many people. And all I want is to fight for what I truly believe in."

Snake lowers his gun. "And what is that?"

"Maybe someday you'll find out."

The two sit down and relax for a second. Snake pulls out a smoke and Messiah brakes the silence. "You know there's only forty minutes before GW is downloaded."

"Yeah. But first I need to know: Who is this He?"

"The organization you know of as the Patriots died over a hundred years ago. Now who's running the country you ask? Well the answer is quite simple: The Patriot."

"You just said the Patriots are dead."

"No. Not the Patriots; THE Patriot, one man. See, when this country was formed the Patriots took power. But things didn't go so smoothly. It's impossible for twelve men to share absolute power over anything. They fought constantly and so they came to an agreement: they will continue to rule together but when one of them died they didn't replace him. Then they started to die off one by one.

"When the last man was left he became the secret dictator of this country. But nobody knew. As far as the privileged few were concerned: The Patriots were still supreme. This man, who called himself The Patriot, set up another man to be his most trusted assistant. This man would set up the way for The Patriot to give orders and make it look like it was coming from The Patriots Wisemen's Committee.

"This system has been flawless until now. The current Patriot thought it mandatory to have not just a right hand man but an enforcer. So he had me trained to be that enforcer. I don't know who this right hand man is or even who the Patriot himself is but what I do know is that he is here and I will kill him."

"But why here?"

"Because of FAL. Even though the public doesn't know it, this country is at a heavy war with practically everyone. Any moment now this country can be attacked. The Patriot has created FAL to be his one man army against his enemies. With it he can fire nuclear warheads anywhere and be able to keep his secrecy…"

"By downloading GW?"

"Exactly. So in short: The Patriot wants to re-create Big Boss' dream, Outer Heaven, here."

The two don't waste anymore time. Snake has Otacon stay in the lab and provide Codec support. The two soldiers get focused once more and head to the center of the structure. They take out many cameras, motion sensors, ciphers, semtex and advanced security systems on their way.

Eventually they come across some sort of armory. Inside the armory they see Vamp waiting for them in the center. He's standing and has a knife to Ocelot's throat kneeling beside him. Vamp smiles as he sees Snake and Messiah. "Good. Now everyone is here for the bloodbath. Don't worry; the man of honor will arrive soon."

Ocelot coughs blood as he tries to talk. "You back stabbing *cough* I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Backstabbing? You're the last one to talk about backstabbing. Even though Dead Cell was just my cover I was still quite fond of them. Killing our Queen was never part of the simulation. And you know it."

Vamp picks up Ocelot by his neck and throw him to the feet of Messiah and Snake. Ocelot stumbles just to get to his knees and fires six shots at Vamp. The bullets are direct hits but they don't even faze him. "You freak. What are you?"

"You said it yourself Shalashaska: There is no such thing as magic, only cutting-edge technology."

Messiah responds angirly. "You… you are The Patriot's message boy."

"If you like. I prefer to be called His assistant. Everything that I am is just the latest technology developed by Him. That gizmo you had back on Arsenal was just a paper weight compared to what I am now."

"You just used me to create the S3 plan. I was never working for The Patriots was I?"

"How could you work for something that died over a hundred years ago?"

Messiah once again speaks. "You will die Vamp. I promise you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Messiah steps forward and pushes something on his exoskeleton that opens a compartment. In the compartment extends a handle to a katana sword. "Where's the blade," Vamp asks. With a flick of the wrist, a full length katana blade appears on the handle and Messiah smiles. "Are you forgetting: I work for The Patriot too. You said it yourself: only 'cutting-edge' technology."

Vamp flings his knife at Messiah who flips through the air and lands in behind his attacker. Vamp takes out two more knives and the two battle at the speed of light. Snake can barely keep up with their movements.

Ocelot, lying on the floor, gasps for breath as the two duel. Then, out of nowhere Messiah lands in the center of the room confused. It seems he has lost Vamp.

Snake tells Messiah to look behind him but it's too late. Vamp takes a swing with his knife at the back of Messiah's neck. Messiah moves to the side and Vamp's attack misses.

Messiah raises his blade and in one quick motion chopping Vamp's head right off. As Vamp's head flies off into the distance sparks fly from it as well as from the headless body. Messiah looks at the slice he made in the neck and notices circuitry beyond anything he's ever seen. He turns to Snake. "Vamp was a robot."

After the battle, Snake looks around for Ocelot, but it seems he dragged himself off into the distance. "Messiah, Ocelot's gone. Should we go after him?"

"No. FAL is not far. We have to keep going."

But before they have a chance to get moving they are hit with two darts and fall unconscious.

As the two are knocked out, more robot Vamps come over to their bodies, pick them up and bring them to the biggest room in the base. The robots handcuff them and place them down on the floor. The Vamps then revitalize them.

The two soldiers, now awake, see FAL in the distance as well as five Vamps surrounding them. Snake looks to his right and also sees Otacon kneeling handcuffed as well.

FAL starts walking towards them. Snake demands answers from the person inside but Messiah just stares with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. As the suit opens up, out walks The Patriot. He looks exactly like Solid Snake except with short blonde hair and an eye patch. Messiah and Otacon are in complete confusion. They don't understand. Any ordinary human being would think this is trick, but Snake is no ordinary human and he knows the truth. He can only say two words. "Big Boss."

Messiah now has a look of total disbelief on his face. The room is silent for what seems like eternity and then Messiah is the first to break the silence with a single word. "Dad?"


	3. Part 3

MGS – The Patriot's Knight: Part 3

"Hello Son."

Now Snake is the one whose face is in disbelief. "This is impossible. There were only three survivors of the 'Les Enfant Terrible Project': one is dead, one is living in Ocelot's body and I'm the third. This man is not your father, Messiah."

Big Boss immediately responds. "Snake, why don't you mind your business because Messiah was never part of that project."

"What?"

"You were told that I could not have children because of a war wound. So the 'Les Enfant Terrible Project' was created to fill that void. It wasn't until three months after the project began that I did actually get a woman pregnant.

Nine months later the child was born. I had him become my special project and continued in the development of the 'terrible children'.

However it was difficult for me to run the show as both a mercenary and The Patriot so I had you 'kill' me. Then I used gene therapy to reduce my age and was The Patriot full time."

"You bastard."

"Come on, Snake. Now this is no way to treat daddy."

"I'll send you to hell."

"No one is going anywhere."

"So tell me: why is it we're still alive?"

"You are quite possibly the best fighter in the world. With you by my side we can literally own the world. Join me and we will rule this planet from my Outer Heaven."

"You've got some nerve. You've tried to turn me into a terrorist for the past four years and now you want me to join you?"

"Oh. My son. You have it completely wrong. I don't hate you. In fact, I admire you. During Shadow Moses you were the best soldier I had ever seen. But Thanks to Solidus, the whole thing was blown open to the public. So I had no choice but to set you up with that tanker."

"Why?"

"Because you were my secret. You were going to be the basis of everything. I created the S3 plan because of you and I couldn't let the public know their sons were going to war just to be molded into one person."

Messiah finally speaks, "You said fighter."

"What was that, boy?"

"You said 'you are quite possibly the best fighter in the world. With you by my side we can literally own the world.' And you were talking to Snake. I've been your long last son for over three decades. Now we finally meet and you've said only two words to me."

"You? Well…. You're a failure. Yes it is true you've completed all your missions for me and done everything you were told but you did rebel against me and that can't happen. So… I found a new 'messiah."

Big Boss signals over a Vamp robot from the shadows holding something in his arms. As he gets closer the three both realize it's a baby. "It's Olga's child," says Snake.

"That is correct. I believe you made a promise to rescue him from me. Well it looks likes you won't be joining me so you'll be dying as soon as GW is loaded and won't get the chance save him."

Big Boss takes the baby from Vamp. "Hmmm. What a fine looking child. I've never seen him myself. Vamp has been taking care of it."

Big Boss rubs the child's cheek with his finger. Messiah's face is filled with pure anger now. His eyes begin to fill with blood and his teeth grind so loud it echoes slightly across the room. Big Boss hands the baby back to Vamp.

Messiah's face then slowly changes from complete hatred to grinning laughter. Big Boss is the first one to notice. "What's so damn funny?"

"Oh, it's ironic. How I have waited my whole entire life to meet my father. And now, after waiting all this time, he's right here, seemingly back from the grave, only to die right in front of me."

"Ha. I think you're confused as to who is holding the gun to whose head."

Big Boss takes out a gun and points it at Messiah. "I've got two words for you, dad:….fox….die."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know for the most secretive person in the world you have a horrible computer security system. It wasn't hard hacking into your files and coming across your plans for the S3 orchestration of Shadow Moses. When I saw Olga's name up there I knew you would use her baby to get her cooperation.

"That's when I knew our hero, the legendary Solid Snake, would come to rescue her child. So before you kidnapped the baby I gave him a shot of Foxdie programmed to kill Solid Snake soon after physical contact. And since Snake is a clone of you 'old' man, you can consider yourself screwed."

"You piece of trash!"

"Now now, daddy. Not in front of the baby. Now go ahead blast my brains out. It won't matter because in five minutes you'll be dead."

Big Boss grips the trigger then slowly lets go tossing the gun to the side. "No. You know what. You deserve a far more painful death."

Big Boss runs over to FAL and jumps inside. He pushes a button and the whole room starts to rise to the surface. Soon after the walls and ceiling break apart and all that's left is the floor resting on the ocean surface like an island.

Big Boss points the machine gun at everyone. "Here. I'll let you go out in style."

Big Boss opens fire. The five Vamp bots are the first hit and fly back into the water sinking to the ocean floor. The one Vamp holding Olga's child takes several bullets but only falls to the floor clutching the unharmed crying baby in its arms.

As for Messiah, he jumps up, flips and dodges each and every bullet with grace, except for one. He let that one hit his cuffs knocking them loose so he can break them.

Then, amidst all the gunfire, the nearly invisible Otacon finally breaks his silence. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Otacon dives in front of Snake and takes bullet after bullet until his body is covered in blood.

As Otacon's body lies with Snake by his side, Big Boss, inside FAL, turns around and gets ready for takeoff when RAY pops up from the water and lands on the solid floor. "The directional microphone on this RAY has finally come to good use. Hello, pops."

"So you must be, Liquid. I see you're very similar from Messiah. The only difference is that he was an unexpected failure and you were planned to be a loser from the beginning."

Liquid screams in hatred and fires the PHG as does Big Boss. The two 'beams' hit each other and a sort of shoving match begins. First the RAY is pushed back then FAL a little bit more. Liquid is amazed by FAL's power. "Wow. For something that small it packs quite a punch. But let's see it handle this."

Liquid fires several rockets from the back of RAY. FAL releases its PHG and jumps straight up in the air. FAL then flies to the top of RAY's head and starts punching. "I don't have time for this."

Big Boss aims the rail gun right in between the eyes of RAY and fires from point blank. The force pushes RAY back off into the Ocean. RAY tries to get itself together but before it has a chance Big Boss takes charge. "That's it! Screw Outer Heaven! I'm going to show the world what the U.S. and 'The Patriots' are really up to. This country is so strong that its destruction would mean the Apocalypse. And my destruction is this country's destruction. So from this moment forward this world is over. Let's at least go out with a party. And the location: Washington D.C."

As the two fight Otacon dies in Snake's arms. "Snake, Dave, I don't care what you think. You are a hero. You have helped me turn everything around and make a difference and now I get to die a warrior. *cough*"

"Stop it, Otacon, Hal. Save your strength."

"It's no use. I'm dead anyway.*cough* I was always the survivor. But now I am not. Both the woman that I loved and the sister I betrayed died in front of me. I thought my living on was a curse. But you, you helped me turn it into a gift. A gift for a chance to turn it around. To fight for a cause.*cough*

"Now I don't need to be the survivor because I have passed on that gift to you. Please use it well, Snake. And Thank You."

Otacon takes his last breath and Snake closes his eyes. "No, Otacon. Thank you."

Snake turns around to see Big Boss rambling on about destruction. He flies off and RAY swims after him. Now Snake looks up to so see Messiah standing before him. "Well, Snake, time to die."

"Why?"

"Why, Snake? Why?! Because you stole everything from me! You are the root of all my sorrows."

Snake laughs and Messiah can't understand why. "You think this is a joke?"

"You're just like them. Liquid and Fortune both. They blame me for making their lives miserable even though I had nothing to do with it. And you're no different. I didn't know you even existed before today and you accuse me for everything."

"My 'father', The Patriot, created me to be His. He took everything 'normal' away from me even though I was a natural born child. By the time I was twelve I killed more people than cancer. It became my life. But you. You're nothing but a copy. You were given a choice and you chose this life over a normal one. Now you fight because you have a cause. I fight because He tells me to.

"You, you were His prize. He modeled His 'perfect soldier' after you even though he created me to be it. I was supposed to be the basis of the S3 plan. And He still chose you.

"I wanted to bring you here to expose him. Because I knew he wouldn't care if I was here. But if you were, He would definitely show His face to His 'perfect soldier'. The plan was that you would die from Foxdie after beating Him and taking Olga's baby away and I would finish Him off.

"But I hadn't met you then and you were not the horror I pictured you to be. Working with you to get this far, I changed my mind and chose to tell you about the Foxdie in Olga's baby. But now, since I discovered that my own father was The Patriot, I can't let you steal my birthright from me.

"I mean, He chose you, a damn clone that time after time betrayed Him over his own biological son! No! That can't happen! And so it worked out perfectly. His life will end from Foxdie and you will die by my hands."

"Some how I doubt that."

"Let's see."

Snake, still kneeling beside his partner in 'crime', stands, lays Otacon's body at the edge of the floor and steps in front of Messiah. The ninja closes the face of his mask. "Say hello to father in hell for me."

"Why don't you."

Snake punches at Messiah and misses. Repeatedly Snake continues to swing and miss as Messiah dodges punches left and right. Then Messiah side steps and kicks Snake in the head. The blow knocks Snake to the floor but as the overconfident Messiah walks towards Snake, Snake tackles him and sends him flying to the floor.

Now pinning Messiah down, Snake punches him as hard as he can in the face over and over. Messiah counters by kicking Snake in he back of the head. Snake rolls over and Messiah kicks up.

The two once again face each other down. The fighting begins again. Punches and kicks are thrown for what seems like hours but was only a matter of minutes. Even though the two fighting styles are completely different both fighters are evenly matched.

At the end of the brawl the two of them lie on the floor covered in blood. Electricity and sparks shoot out from Messiah's exoskeleton as he reveals his face once more. "You are right, Snake. This is futile."

With his face covered in blood, Messiah gets up and walks over to Snake. "My quarrel was not with you. The cause I fought for has finally been resolved. Big Boss, The Patriot and maybe even this country are finally dead. New causes are to be chosen. Who knows; maybe this time we'll be on the same side."

Olga's child, still clutched in Vamp's arms, has not stopped crying since the fighting began. Messiah walks over to the baby and picks him up and immediately stops crying. Messiah walks back to Snake. "Goodbye, Solid Snake."

As Messiah turns around the bloody Snake, still lying on the ground, speaks. "What are you doing? You have no right to take that child."

"Why not? I mean after all, I am his father."

Messiah clutches the baby, turns his mask back on and dives into the ocean leaving Snake all alone.

As FAL flies through the air, it easily outraces RAY. "Now it's finally time to reveal to the world the power of Metal Gear and leave my true mark by bringing down the…."

Big Boss feels a sharp pain run through his heart as FAL plunges to the desert below. It hits the ground hard and pops up spinning multiple times before hitting the rocky ground again and skidding to a complete stop.

Big Boss gets out and crawls several feet before reaching his hand out to call from help. It's no use. His hand falls to the floor after his head and the legendary Big Boss is dead.

Two minutes later a van pulls up and several men put Big Boss's body on a stretcher them load him into the van. After that, the men work together to lift up FAL and load it into the van as well. Then the van drives off to the military base that Big Boss was reaching to for help: Area 51.

Epilogue:

Snake lies bleeding on the floor. Below him in the ocean depths, the base still rests deserted. In the control room a giant blank computer screen flashes on and reads: Download Complete. GW is now online.


End file.
